


Lies

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, Still, flick's an idiot but she means well?, she really should start talking to people rather that try to manipulate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Nil hates lies. They make the world seem better, just for a moment, then break in his hands like glass, cutting the skin, bleeding his hands, revealing the whiteness of the bone.He is used to it.





	

Nil hates lies. They make the world seem better, just for a moment, then break in his hands like glass, cutting the skin, bleeding his hands, revealing the whiteness of the bone. 

He is used to it. 

There are little white lies, ones that let him pretend he is one of Them, as long, as They are in front of him, right until his back is turned. 

There are the lies told straight to his face, ones that he knows for what they are, but can’t bring himself to care. They are convenient. They are easy. They are just words, but they make things easier, as long as he believes.

And then there are lies that he wants to believe. He wants to believe that life is sometimes fair. He wants to believe that some days, things go just right.

When Flick lies the first time, it feels like drowning. There is shame, and fear, and bitterness, raising like a wave in his throat, and he swallows it down, because he knows she never wanted to hurt him, he knows she is stupid in this way people who never had to fight for anything often are. She loves him, they all do, and as long as he remembers, he can deal with everything.

(When he wakes up and finds the slip of paper with a single word that looks like agony, his heart breaks.)

~~ The second time is different. It does not carry the guilt of his blood with it, it is, when he really thinks of it, ridiculous. It doesn’t matter, it changes nothing on the grander scale, but when Nil hears Cyn’s words, he can’t remember ever feeling this lonely. ~~

The second time it is different. He does not expect to hear it from Leo, and if anything, he is irritated that Flick insist on treating them like idiots who can’t take care of themselves. He is not going to admit, that when he sits on Leo’s bed with a quill in his hand and tries to follow his instruction, he may be just a bit grateful for her decision to butt into their lives. Not enough to make him less angry, but it's something.

 


End file.
